Just Dance Kids
Not to be confused with Just Dance Kids 2 which was released as "Just Dance Kids" in the PAL region. Dance Juniors redirects here. Just Dance Kids (or "'Dance Juniors'" in the PAL region) is a game by Ubisoft. This is a version of for younger players. It has a couple songs from the classic game, with different dances. Some songs are from TV shows such as the Wiggles or Yo Gabba Gabba. Gameplay Like the original game, players must follow the person dancing on the screen. There are gold moves the player must copy to get a "Yeah". The player can either get a "Yeah" or an "X". There are three different modes in the game. One of them is the normal gameplay. One mode is where everybody must work together to earn points. The last mode is freeze and shake. If a player is Frozen, he/she can't dance until they are unfrozen. Shake is like playing a guitar, they must do it to get the arrow in the green area. Changes There are a few changes to the game. Unlike the original, the dancers do not have the normal white skin, they have regular skin and an outline. The lyrics are sung by kids, except the ones by the Wiggles and Yo Gabba Gabba cast. They are also 2 backup dancers for the dancer the player follows. Track Listing * An asterisk (*) indicates that the song is covered in-game. * A (1) indicates that the song is also on . * A (2) indicates that the song is also on . * A (2B) indicates that the song is also on the Best Buy edition of . * A (SP) indicates that the song is also on Just Dance: Summer Party. * A (J) indicates that the song is also on . * A (3) indicates that the song is also on . * A (2D) indicates that the song is also on as a DLC. * A (3D) indicates that the song is also on as a DLC. * A (J2) indicates that the song is also on . * A (GH) and/or a (BO) indicates that the song is also on and/or Best Of. * A (2014) indicates that the song is also on . * A (2015) indicates that the song is also on . * A (2018K) indicates that the song is also on the Kids Mode of . Trivia *Every song in the game is covered by The Just Dance Kids, except the songs which were originally performed by The Wiggles or Yo Gabba Gabba! *As was the case with , this game has both normal 4:3 and 16:9 widescreen aspect ratios. This is because it is designed to be played at 4:3. Starting with , the aspect ratio is forced 16:9. Gallery Just Dance Kids.jpg|NTSC Boxart Justdancekids_logo.png|Logo -Dance-Juniors-Wii- .jpg|PAL Boxart Kendall-on-Just-Dance-Kids-kendall-glover-22848466-267-334.jpg|Behind the Scenes Kidsina kids bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes 2 Videos Dance Juniors - Ubisoft - Trailer Just Dance Kids Trailer Dance Juniors - Active Just Dance Kids Intro and Credits References Site Navigation